descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Audrey/Relationships
The relationships of Audrey throughout the Descendants franchise. Relatives = Queen Leah Queen Leah is Audrey's maternal grandmother. She attended the Family Day event of Auradon Prep along with her family. When Queen Leah noticed the familiarity within Mal, Audrey quickly told her grandmother to stay away from Mal unless she feels like taking another hundred-year nap. Although her actions were rude, Audrey only intended to protect her grandmother, showing that she deeply cares for Queen Leah. |-| Love Interest = Ben The two used to date, but it seemed like a mostly one sided relationship throughout the film when the two were still together, as shown in the beginning where she proclaimed to be his girlfriend and he seemed uncomfortable around her and didn't care much for holding hands or being close. She also didn't share his views of being fair to the VKs and when he dumped her for Mal, she seemed heartbroken but tried to make him jealous with Chad, which failed. In Wicked World, the two seem to be good friends and when they went to the Isle of the Lost, she often held onto him for protection and neither Ben nor Mal seemed against it (possibly since she has given up on him and just wanted to be safe). Chad Charming Not much is known about their relationship after Audrey broke up with Ben. The two were seen hanging out together and the two seemed to have the same negative views of the VKs. She began going out with Chad since she wanted to make Ben feel jealous. The two kissed, and they are seen at the coronation together as each other's date. They are still together in the Return to the isle of the lost novel. In Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, Audrey broke up with Chad. However despite this he has real feelings for her and he clearly wants to win her back as shown in Descendants 2. |-| Allies = Jane While the two are best friends, Audrey is rather condescending to Jane about her appearance. When Jane's looks were improved by Mal, the two hung around together and Jane seemed to have been influenced by Audrey, as she became condescending to Mal (who had improved her appearance in the first place) and again to ridicule her once Mal changed her hair to look bad. The two seemed to be on friendly terms again in Wicked World, though Audrey still bossed her around and didn't listen to her opinions. When Audrey pressured Jane into using magic (despite the fact that Jane thought she didn't have any magic), Jane did it anyway, but accidentally messed it up. Otherwise the two seem to be on fairly good terms. Mal The two were the children of Maleficent and Sleeping Beauty, so there was tension from their family history when the two first met. Audrey thought little of Mal, often belittling her in her presence and during family day Audrey told her grandmother to stay away from her.After the incident, she began publicly and loudly ridiculing Mal, but became scared when Mal threatened to use magic on them. However, at the end of the film, the two bow to each other in respect. In Wicked world, Mal tends to get on her nerves because something bad always happens to her whenever she's around Mal. When Freddie came along, they both did not trust her, but put up with her anyways. However, when CJ committed a series of acts and framed Mal and the VKs for it, she became suspicious of them and confronted Mal when Ben disappeared being the first to call her out but was proven wrong and she admits she will never understand the VKs. Jay While the two didn't interact much, she held a low opinion of the VKs. Despite this, he flirted with her in the beginning of the film and she cheered for him during film when he scores victory for the team and and at the end of the film, Audrey shows her acceptation of Jay by flirtatiously dragging him on the dance stage. He also tried complimenting her hair in Careful What You Wish For when it looked terrible. Jay admitted it didn't look good, saying he was just trying to be nice. In Carpet Jacked, Jay along with Carlos were supposed to pick Audrey along with Jane, Mal, Evie, Ally, Freddie and Jordan up to take them to the Neon Lights Party, but failed. In Neon Lights Out, Audrey, along with the other girls, asked Jay and Carlos what happened to them and when the boys explain, Jay agrees with Audrey's comment about Carlos' Dalmatian Tux. In the next episode, after CJ Hook escaped they stood next to each other in the group-selfie. Jordan She and Jordan tend to get along decently, though they tend to butt heads as they have similar narcissistic personalities and have different visions when it comes to culture and trends. Category:Relationships